Problem: If $2a + 6b + 2c = 5$ and $3x + 4y + 2z = 2$, what is $-12b - 6x - 4a - 8y - 4c - 4z$ ?
Answer: $= -4a - 12b - 4c - 6x - 8y - 4z$ $= (-2) \cdot (2a + 6b + 2c) + (-2) \cdot (3x + 4y + 2z)$ $= (-2) \cdot (5) + (-2) \cdot (2)$ $= -10 - 4$ $= -14$